Controlled environment enclosures are known in the art. Such enclosures are used, for example, for containment of hazardous materials. In other examples controlled environment enclosures are used to provide controlled environments with limited numbers of particulates.
In the art controlled environment enclosures are typically fitted with ports for transfer of materials in and out of the enclosure and the ports are fitted with gloves for manual manipulation of equipment, parts or materials inside the enclosure. Such gloves are subject to significant risk of puncture.
In some examples known in the art the controlled environment enclosure is also used to limit exposure to viable particulates. Such controlled environment enclosures may be required for aseptic processing of cell cultures and for the manufacture of pharmaceutical products, medical devices, food or food ingredients. In these cases it is a requirement that the controlled environment enclosure be decontaminated. This may be done thermally using steam or chemically using chemical agents. Suitable chemical agents known in the art include hydrogen peroxide, ozone, beta-propiolactone, aziridine, formaldehyde, chlorine dioxide, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, and peracetic acid. In most cases the decontamination and sterilization operations have to be preceded by a cleaning process. Such cleaning processes have the function of removing major contamination by simple mechanical and chemical action.
In some examples in the prior art the controlled environment also contains automated equipment. Such automated equipment includes machines for filling of vials. The automated equipment located in the controlled environment is typically of such a size and complexity that it cannot be operated fully automatically without human intervention. Such human intervention typically requires the use of gloves with the associated risk of puncture.
Fluid paths within the controlled environment enclosures may be made from flexible tubing materials and can therefore have significant gas permeability. Gases that naturally occur in air, such as oxygen and carbon dioxide, as well as chemical decontamination agents, are known to diffuse into these tubing materials. Accumulation of these agents in flexible tubing and subsequent delayed release can be a major contamination problem during operation. This applies in particular to products or solutions that are sensitive to exposure to alkylating agents, oxidizers, radicals or carbon dioxide. A typical example of human intervention involving the use of gloves is the installation of the fluid path or multiple fluid paths after the completion of decontamination.
In view of the above there remains a need for controlled environments that do not require human intervention via the use of gloves.